Fight or Flight
Fight or Flight is the second episode of the second season of the television series The Punisher. Synopsis Frank and a reluctant Rachel go on the run as a menacing adversary gives chase. Meanwhile, Madani pays Russo an unwelcome visit. Plot Leaving Michigan, Frank Castle and Amy Bendix arrives to Larkville, Ohio where Bendix books a room at the Tides Motel. At their room, Castle has Bendix to remove the bullet from his buttocks and stitch the wound, much to her disgust. Having driven all night, Castle decides to get some sleep, but not before tying Bendix to the bed to prevent her from leaving. Dinah Madani visits Billy Russo in his room once again but at this time he awakens. Much to Madani's skepticism, Russo states that he does not know who she is. Madani is approached by Krista Dumont who used to treat Russo for several times. Madani believes that Russo just pretending to avoid prosecutions for his crimes, however, Dumont states that Russo's near-fatal injuries caused the serious brain damage and he really cannot remember the several last years of his life. Recovering in the hospital, Beth Quinn notices John Pilgrim in her room, looking at the cards sent by Rex. Pilgrim threatens to harm Rex and forces Quinn to tell him about the man from Lola's Roadhouse. Quinn tells him Castle's fake name, "Pete Castiglione" and Pilgrim leaves her, satisfied by her answer. With that information, Pilgrim's hacker tracks him to the Good Rest Motel and learns that he currently hiding in Larkville. Later that day, Castle interrogates Bendix, demanding to know why she was being hunted and refusing to believe her cover story. Bendix refuses to talk again, even after Castle found her suspicious film canisters. Knowing more mercenaries would be upon them soon, Castle ties her back to the bed and books another room at the motel across from their current one. Returning to his room, Castle uses a crowbar, to make a hole into the second room. Dumont organizes another therapy session for Russo to discuss the nightmares that keep him awake. Russo tells her the same story about the incident that broke him and the skull that he sees in his nightmares. Madani attends the restaurant with Rafael Hernandez who was unpleased because of her frequent visits to Russo. Despite Madani's objections, Hernandez reminds her that Russo is no longer in the Homeland Security's jurisdiction, as his case was handed over to the New York City Police Department and Madani can corrupt any prosecution or trial, when Russo will be charged. Hernandez asks Madani to stay away from this case, to her annoyance, as she leaves the restaurant. At night, Castle spots the car with Marlena Olin's Crew outside of the motel and sets the ambush on them. Upon Marlena Olin's orders, a group of three mercenaries storms the room, shooting all places where they could hide, only to be killed by Castle who covered in the second room. While Castle was fighting sniper in the car, Bendix is approached by Olin who threatens her. Castle manages to knock Olin down and attempts to capture her, however, Olin wakes up and shoots Castle in the arm. Castle wounds Olin in the back and tries to interrogate her before Bendix attempts to steal his van and escape. However, Bendix is halted by Larkville Police Department officers who arrest her, as well as Castle and Olin. The three of them are taken to the Larkville County Sheriff Station where Castle and Olin having medical treatment, while Bendix explains the situation to Roy Hardin, making Castle her captor. Skeptical about the whole situation, Hardin decides to keep them at the station and orders to enter them into the system. Hacker learns about it and informs Pilgrim that Olin, as well as his targets, were arrested. Castle uses his call to contact Madani and ask her for help, however, she refuses to deal with him again. Hardin informs Castle that he is charged for four murders and questions Castle about the situation. Castle states that his subordinates are in danger and he needs to let them go what Hardin dismisses. As proof to Castle's words, Pilgrim arrives at the station, intending to complete his mission and eliminate his targets. Cast Main Cast: *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/Punisher *Ben Barnes as Billy Russo/Jigsaw *Amber Rose Revah as Dinah Madani *Josh Stewart as John Pilgrim *Floriana Lima as Krista Dumont *Giorgia Whigham as Amy Bendix Guest Stars: *Alexa Davalos as Beth Quinn *Tony Plana as Director Rafael Hernandez *Teri Reeves as Marlena Olin *Joe Holt as Sheriff Roy Hardin *Brandon Gill as Deputy Ken Ogden *Jamie Romero as Deputy Murphy *Rudy Eisenzopf as Deputy Dobbs *Ramona Floyd as Doctor Evans *Ashley August as Debbie *Todd Jones as Davy *Ian Poake as Tech *Charmar Jeter as Praiser (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Larkville, Ohio **Tides Motel **Larkville County Sheriff Station *New York City, New York **Sacred Saints Hospital **Dinah Madani's Apartment **Central Park (dream) *Michigan **Ecorse Hope Hospital **Good Rest Motel **''Lola's Roadhouse'' (mentioned) *Ravenna, Ohio (mentioned) *Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio (mentioned) Events *Schultz Conspiracy **Ambush at the Tides Motel **Chase of Amy Bendix (mentioned) *Duel at the Central Park Carousel (dream) Items *Jigsaw's Mask *''O'Darren's Scotch Whisky'' *Punisher's Vest (dream) * (mentioned) Vehicles *Frank Castle's Van Organizations *United States Department of Homeland Security *Marlena Olin's Crew *Larkville Police Department *New York City Police Department (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Amy Bendix's Parents *Rex Quinn Music References External Links * * Category:The Punisher Episodes